YUGIOH ACADEMY XD
by Jonathan Aguiar
Summary: Over 40 years after the Pharaoh passed on, new students are at duel academy. Who are the five children atop the mountain? Why are they there?
1. Chapter 1

Yugioh Academy XD

Chapter 1: Yellow vs Blue

Red Dragon Archfiend looked at Stardust Dragon and said "I am not saying the f****ing disclaimer!"

Stardust dragon stared back. "Well neither am I!"

Black rose dragon tackled them both. "Jon doesn't own yugioh!!"

Cross sat in the back row of the classroom next to some Obelisk Blue students. He was the only Slypher there. See he was the only member of the Slypher dorm in the synchro class. His roommate Nick was in gym right now and the Blues next to him kept giving him dirty looks.

"Ignore them" A senior in yellow sat down on the other side of him. "They're pathetic anyway." He had brown hair down to his eyes and wore a silver chain around his neck.

"What was that?" Said one of the Blue members.

"You heard me." The boy in yellow smiled.

"I'm sick of you, ya little punk!" Said the Blue. "Duel me now and we'll see whose pathetic!!"

"Fine" the Ra yellow said as he stood up, and they both activated their duel disks.

"Enough" the teacher stopped them. "Jon, DJ, you can settle this after class."

Class went on and the teacher lectured them about how synchros are cheap versions of fusions and Cross got really annoyed.

The class finally let out and it was lunch time. Instead of going to lunch he followed Jon and DJ to where they were going to duel. They both activated their duel disks and the duel began.

DJ: 4000

Jon: 4000

"I'll go first" said DJ as he drew his opening cards. "I summon Marauding Captain (a:1200), and now its effect allows me to special summon my Warrior Dai Grepher (a:1700)".

Two warriors wielding swords had appeared on the field. "Wow" a girl in red had come up behind Cross.

"Hi Lara" Cross said.

DJ smiled. "I told you Jon. Your the pathetic one. Now, I'll equip my Captain with Necklace of Command and end my turn."

"My turn then" Jon drew a card. "Now I summon my Gigantic Cephalotus (a:1850), and it will take out you Dai Grepher."

DJ:3850

"Now I'm gonna set three cards face down and end."

DJ drew his card, and shifted Marauding Captain to defense mode (d: 400). Then he played The Warrior Returning Alive. "So now Dai Grepher returns to my hand. I'm gonna set this monster and end."

"Okay" Jon said as he drew a card. Then he activated Fissure to destroy Marauding captain without activating Necklace of Command's effect. "Now activate trap, Compulsory Evacuation Device and your face down monster returns to your hand." Then he smiled and summoned Tune Warrior (a: 1600). "Now I tune them together to synchro summon my Black Rose Dragon!! (a:2400) And I ain't done yet." :) "I cast Monster Reborn to revive my Gigantic Cephalotus (a:1850)." His monster returned from the graveyard. "And now they both attack you directly!"

The attacks slammed into DJ. "AAAHHHHHH!!"

DJ:0

"Whose pathetic again?" Jon asked sarcastically as his duel disk shut down. "Come on guys" he said to Cross and Lara. "Let's go get some lunch."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Hero or Villian?**

The next day after classes ended, Cross and Lara went back to the dorms and saw a pale boy with long black hair, sitting in the corner listening to an mp3 player.

"Hi" Lara said to him, but he didnt look up. "You're Oliver, right?"

He just kept listening to music, ignoring her.

"Look, if you're not going to socialize then Cross is just gonna have to duel you." She said.

The boy looked up.

"Hey, wtf?" Cross said. "What the hell gives you the right? I ain't dueling him!!"

"Fine" the boy said. "Then I'll duel the girl."

"Well" she looked nervous. "Okay, I guess."

Lara:4000

Oliver:4000

"I'm first"said Lara. "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman, and end my turn."

"..." Oliver drew a card. Then he summoned Dark Crusader (a:1600) discarded 2 cards to boost its atk permanantly (a:2400). "..." It attacked Sparkman and destroyed it.

Lara:3200

"Now I end" he said after setting a card.

"My go" she drew her card. "I set a monster. Now i activate polymerization." She fused Bladedge and Wildheart from her hand to summon Wildedge. "Now it attacks your Crusader!"

Oliver activated his face down rush recklessly, resulting in the destruction of wildedge.

Lara:2700

Lara ended her turn.

Oliver drew and dicarded Dragon Zombie to boost Dark Crusader's atk (a:2800). Then he summoned Mad Archfiend (a: 1800). Then Mad Archfiend attacked Lara's face down monster. Hero Kid was destroyed, and due to Mad Archfiend's effect Lara still lost life points.

Lara:1500

Then Dark crusader Attacked.

Lara:0

"I can't believe I lost" Lara said as she fell to her knees.

"I can" said Oliver as he walked away.

Cross helped Lara up. 'That guy' he thought. 'Something isn't right about him. He was completely spaced out during the entire duel.'

::On the mountain on the island::

Five people stood in a circle.

"The 3 dragons are all on the island" said a girl with red hair.

"We know" said a girl with green hair.

"Things are finally coming together" said a girl with blue hair.

"It will be perfect" Said a girl with brown hair.

A boy with black hair smiled, as five small monsters slept in the center of the circle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The first bell.

Back Rose Dragon: Hey guys. Jon wants to get some reviews so he can know how to make Yugioh Academy XD even better. So come on. Leave us some. Your opinion is important. XD

Nick stood near a bunch of obelisk blue student. They were making fun of him. calling him things like "dumb shit" or "slypher slaker."

"Bastards."

DJ was leading them. "What was that, you slypher sucker?"

Nick looked away from them. Then DJ punched him in the stomach. To fight back Nick punched DJ in the face and his lip began to bleed. "You'll pay for that, you punk!"

Two teachers came along, and broke up the fight.

::ON THE MOUNTAIN::

The boy with black hair opened his eyes. "Theres a disturbance in my pants. Umm...I-I mean the air."

"What do you mean" asked the girl with red hair.

"Two people very closed to the dragons are stirring; fighting" The boy drew a card from his deck.

"Is it the desendants?" Asked the girl with green hair.

"No" said the boy. The card he's holding is Thousand-Eyes Jellyfish. "Those who are close to them are bickering. There is blood in the air." He draws another card. It is Ocean's Keeper. "They will have to work together however. This may become interesting."

"What else is your deck telling you" the girl with blue hair asked.

The boy draws another card. It is Convulsion of Nature. "A change is coming. It may be only the begining however. We must prepare for what is to come. We must prepare...for the worst."

::IN THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE::

Principal Princeton is sitting behind his deck and a comfortable looking leather chair. He has a stern look on his face and two decks are on the desk before him.

"I am not going to punish the two of you" he said. "Instead you are to undergo a special lesson."

Nick looks releaved, but DJ wasn't phased in the least.

"You will be tag dueling, however you will be using each other's decks instead of your own."

"What?!" DJ stood up. Sir, Ia m offended that you would team me up with someone in such a low class, not to mention let him use my deck!"

"Calm yourself down immedialtly or i will have you suspended!" The Principal's expression didn't change. "Think of it as a training exercise, because if you don't do it, I will have you suspended indefinatly."

DJ looked upset but eventually gave in. When they got to the school arena the audience seats were full. It seemed the principal wanted to make an example of them.  
He explained to the audience why they were dueling and under what conditions. Nick felt very embarassed, but it didn't seem to phase DJ at all.

Nick knew that the deck he was using was a warrior deck, and that DJ would be using dinosaurs. However, DJ didn't even look at the deck once. He had no clue what was in it.

Their opponents were a yellow and a blue. The Blue named Drew, and the Yellow was Henry.

Nick: 4000

DJ: 4000

Drew: 4000

Henry: 4000

Nick went first. He looked at his hand for a minute to think of what he should do. Then he summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin (1800), and ended his turn. Due to Jain's effect Fissure and Mysterious Puppeteer were sent to the grave.

Next it was Drew's turn. He activated the continious spell Paralyzing Chain, set a monster, and ended his turn.

It was then DJ's turn. He used Heavy Storm to destroy Paralyzing Chain. He then set Babycerasaurus and ended his turn. 'This deck isn't anything special' he thought.

Henry's turn now. He smiled. "I activate Foolish Burial." Helpoemer was sent to the graveyard. "Now when you end your turn you have to discard a card."

'Shit' thought Nick.

Henry set a monster and ended his turn.

Nick summoned Dark Blade (1800) as soon as his turn began. Then he equipped it with Divine Sword - Pheonix Blade (2100). "Attack" he declared as he attacked drew's monster. Needle Worm was destroyed and the top 5 card's of Nick's deck were sent to the graveyard. Not wanting to take a chance by attacking again, Nick ended his turn and was forced to send the top 2 cards of his deck to the graveyard, and had to discard War-Lion Ritual.

Drew set a monster and two traps and ended his turn. "You guys don't stand a chance."

DJ drew a card and Drew activated two of the trap Gift of Greed. DJ drew 4 cards. "I've figured out both of your strategies. You don't stand a chance."

"Oh yeah?" Drew smiled.

"Yeah." =] 'This deck might not be so bad' he thought. "I summon Hyper Hammerhead! (1500)" Then he activated Banner of Courage, and Hyper Hammerhead attacked Henry's face down card. Rigras Leever was destroyed and each duelist discarded a card. Then DJ set Rush Recklessly and ended his turn; discarding Black Veloci.

Henry set a monster and a trap and ended his turn.

Nick drew a card, and Henry activated Robbin' Goblin. "I equip Dark Blade with Synchro Boost. (Dark Blade a: 2600). Then he attacked Drew's face dowm monster. Destiny Hero Defender.

Nick: 3900

Due to Robbin' Goblin's effect Nick discards Heavy Storm. Nick ends his turn, discards Gilford the Lightning, and sends the top 2 cards of the deck to the graveyard.

Drew drew a card. He set a monster and activated another Paralyzing Chain, and ended his turn.

DJ drew two cards because of Defender's effect. Then he tributed Babycerasaurus to use Big Evolution Pill, and was able to special summon Hydrogeddon because of Babycerasaurus. He then took advantage of Big Evolution Pill to summon Black Tyranno without Tributing. Hydrogeddon then attacked Drew's face down monster. Morphin Jar. Everyone discarded their hands and drew 5 cards. Paralyzing Chain took effect.

Nick: 3600

DJ: 2800

Because of Hydrogeddon destroying Morphing Jar DJ was able to special summon another Hydrogeddon. "You see that? I am brilliant even with a Slypher's deck!!"

The Students in blue cheered.

::ON THE MOUNTAIN::

The boy with black hair opens his eyes and draws a card from his deck. Ceremonial Bell. "It's beginning."

"Aww shit!" The girl with red hair stood up. "Already?"

The boy shuffled the card into his deck.

::DUEL ARENA::

The arena begins to shake and a frightening roar is heard outside.

---------To be continued.....


End file.
